


random chapters/snippets/ideas for/of the amazing AUs i'm never going to have the energy/motivation/time to write

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, AUs, Drabbles, More Relationships to be added, Proxy, Snippets, Unfinished, abandoned stuff, alex london, always unfinished, more fandoms to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. I'm a lazy/busy/unmotivated person, so I have a million ideas for epic stories- and after writing half a chapter, I'll get bored and abandon the AU. So, this is a multi-chaptered this with just little drabbles that kinda don't make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	random chapters/snippets/ideas for/of the amazing AUs i'm never going to have the energy/motivation/time to write

**Author's Note:**

> Context: a chapter from the Proxy AU I'll never write. 
> 
> Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III was born into Cladestine's wealthiest families. As a Patron, he has everything- the latest tech, the coolest clothes, and a Proxy to take all of his punishments. When Pete breaks a vase, Patrick is beaten. When Pete gets into a fight, Patrick is forced to work hours at the mines. When Pete is caught kissing another boy, another year is added to Patrick's lifetime of debt. Patrick is a Proxy. His life is not his own. 
> 
> Frank, the permanently-ill boy Patrick has lived with in the Dark (the slums where Proxies live) since they were both children, busted Patrick out of the center where he was being punished for Pete being caught with another Patron named Mikey Way. The two fled Cladestine City, running into Pete and taking him as a willing hostage. This scene occurs at a safe house.

Pete waits until Frank's out of earshot, left to go check out the perimeter of the place, before initiating conversation with Patrick. 

"So, you and Frank?" 

The blond boy starts at Pete's words and he curses himself quietly, annoyed at himself for startling the other teen. Patrick's amused laugh is a nice surprise, however, and despite the slight trembling in his voice, there's a smile on the Proxy's face. 

"Oh, no. We know each other too well. There might have been something, a long time ago, but we're just friends."

Nodding, Pete tries to ignore the smile making its way onto his face. He doesn't have a right to smile at that. He really, really doesn't.

It's quiet for a minute or two before Patrick speaks up shyly. 

"What about you?" 

"Nah. No one for me." 

"What about that boy, the one they, um, caught you... kissing?" 

Wincing as his eyes find the kaleidoscope of bruises on Patrick's skin that resulted from him and Mikey, Pete clears his throat before replying, keeping his voice light. 

"Me and Mikey, there's not really all that much between us. We're just fuckbuddies. Ha. We're lucky they only caught us kissing!" 

"You mean Patrick is lucky that's all they caught you doing." 

Frank has slipped back inside without the other teens noticing and Pete winces at the accusatory tone of the shorter teen's voice. 

Not that Frank's isn't completely right, of course. The swelling of Patrick's beautiful baby blues taunts Pete and he closes his eyes for a moment, hating himself, before the Proxy's voice drags him out of his unhappiness.

"So you two aren't... sorry, if I'm pressing, I'm just curious..." 

Patrick seems to take Pete's silence as anger or irritation and begins to stutter an apology before the Patron cuts him off quickly. 

"No, it's okay. I guess you have a right to know. Basically, Mikeyway's heart belongs to Ray Toro, who's too obedient to his family and scared of his Proxy being hurt to act on any feelings he has for my sweet little dude." 

Patrick nods like he understands, but Pete can still see the curiosity in his eyes. The room is quiet for a few minutes before Frank sends Patrick a reassuring smile and leaves again. 

Seemingly gaining courage, the blond boy speaks up again, voice light as if he's joking around with a friend. 

A friend. 

Pete knows that's not how Patrick views him, but it's nice to pretend for a moment that that's what they are. 

"And who does your heart belong to, Pete Wentz?" 

"Mikeyway, I thought." 

"Ah."


End file.
